


3 a.m.

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jun loves cuddling, uh hao swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: minghao is sleepy but jun wants to cuddle.





	3 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> can we just appreciate minghao in that oversized red hoodie he wore yesterday. i am weak. minghao in oversized hoodies, a Concept.

it was late. 

minghao had spent the entire night at the studio practicing his choreography for his my i performance the next day despite seungcheol's protests earlier, huffing to a concerned jisoo that if the boy wasn't in his bed by 12 he was going to "literally drag minghao's ass down the streets. " 

that's what he said.

it was a quarter past 3 a.m. and minghao felt the corners of his mouth quirk up at the sight of seungcheol drooling in jeonghan's bed.

it was brief, but minghao found it hard to ignore the constricting feeling in his chest at the sight of his older members.

it reminded minghao of a certain somebody.

it was hard to find the dorm in complete silence, especially when you lived with 12 other guys whose range of vocab did not include sleep. to minghao's surprise it was pleasantly quiet as he tiptoed quietly across the hallway. 

aside from the muffled snores coming from soonyoung and jihoon's shared bedroom, the faint sound of a documentary about puppies playing on the tv -which he assumes was mingyu's idea of relaxing, it was quiet. 

of course, good things never last long. 

minghao lets out a string of curses when he trips over a pile of his pants on the floor.

"seungcheol hyung is definitely gonna kill you in the morning,"

"fuck off." he snaps. he's had a long night and the last thing he wanted to do was to face wen junhui -the source of all his scowls, who had been scrolling through his phone before minghao made his grand entrance. upon seeing minghao's misfortune, a smug grin crept up his face.

at this, minghao simply flips his older roommate off and all but drops himself on his bed. his warm, sweet-

"hyung, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

minghao swears he could hear his heartbeat echoing through the room.

wen junhui had the audacity to slip under minghao's own bed covers and drape his hand across the younger's waist as if it was something they did all the time. maybe it would be, if minghao wasn't so scared to admit how he felt towards jun.

to the others it wasn't a complete mystery why jun loved initiating skinship with the other Chinese boy. 

it was a bit cold? hug minghao. it was an exhausting day? smother minghao with cuddles. 

jun was head over heels in love with the younger boy. it was pretty obvious. 

not obvious enough for minghao to notice, apparently.

right now, all minghao could do was wonder why he felt his cheeks warm up as jun mumbled that his cuddles were definitely something minghao needed before The Choi Seungcheol™ unleashed his (puppylike) wrath in the morning.

it wasn't that bad, jun's hair smelled good. not that minghao was ever going to say that out loud. in minghao's defence, the other boy already spends his mornings boasting about his ridiculously good looks. better not boost his ego.

"ugh hao, you smell. gross."

"you love me anyway, hyung." he snorts. minghao was beyond exhausted. the shower he had been planning to take would have to wait.

"that i do." jun casually yawns out before drifting off.

\- minghao thinks that maybe that's something he wouldn't mind hearing everyday.


End file.
